Simplemente, no
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: Neville  Dark ooc  y su obsesión. ¿Hasta dónde llegará?


Summary: Neville (Dark ooc) y su obsesión. ¿Hasta dónde llegará?

Autor: _Sakura Tachi_

Pareja: Neville y Hermione.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y el mundo mágico de Harry Potter, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Simplemente, No.**

Hace muchos años atrás, yo tenía una vida feliz. Una familia que me quería mucho. Unos amigos que me querían. Yo era feliz. Pero un día llegó a mi mente la idea de que no lo era completamente, de que algo me faltaba. Y así como llegó esa idea, también empezó el extraño comportamiento de uno de los primeros amigos que formé en Hogwarts.

La mañana estaba muy despejada, la época de exámenes estaba a un mes de comenzar, y como siempre yo ya tenía listo mi horario para poder estudiar con anticipación, sin preocupaciones en los últimos días, aunque la ansiedad no me dejara de paz por ello.

Me dirigía hacia el Gran comedor, necesitaba conversar con Harry sobre algunas cosas que me costaban en defensa contra las artes obscuras. Y él apareció ante mí, al parecer no me vio, ya que chocamos de hombros. Yo había alcanzado a esquivarlo completamente.

-Ten cuidado-

-Deberías tenerlo tú, Neville. Yo traté de evitarlo, pero tú estabas muy distraído-

-Hermione, guarda silencio por una vez en tu vida- me dijo, y acto seguido me arrinconó contra la pared del pasillo y me hizo callar con dos dedos sobre mis labios -Así, te ves más bonita-

Fue un segundo, sólo eso, pero podría jurar que vi en su mirada un brillo que me paralizó, como una briza polar.

Así comenzó todo, del antiguo Neville, tierno, sensible, e ingenuo, ya no quedaba rastro.

Durante las clases me miraba de forma lasciva, en un principio creí que era porque tenía alguna duda sobre la materia, pero cuando sucedió aquello durante tres días seguidos, supe no era esa la causa.

Un día, en la clase de Herbología, se sentó junto a mí. En un principio creí que era sólo por esa ocasión, sin embargo lo siguió haciendo durante todas las siguientes clases de aquella materia.

A la mañana siguiente de ese cambio de la rutina, Neville empezó a utilizar el asiento a mi lado derecho, no que esto fuese muy extraño, pero él siempre se había sentado al lado de Ron y Harry, frente a mí, no a mi lado.

En la tarde de ese día, me dispuse a estudiar para los ÉXTASIS, aunque faltara un año, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo. Caminé hacia la biblioteca, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos.

Cuando vi a Neville caminando en dirección contraria a la mía, lo esquivé desviándome algunos pasos hacia el lado, sin embargo él me arrinconó con su cuerpo hasta que estuvimos en la obscuridad que brindaba un pilar.

-Hermione, esta noche en la sala de requerimientos, después de la cena-

Y así como me dijo aquello, se marchó, nadie sospechó nada, porque nadie vio nada. Al llegar a la biblioteca estudié lo que necesitaba, pero aún estaba con la inquietud sobre el propósito de Neville para querer verme en la noche.

Nada me obligaba a asistir, pero la curiosidad era una de mis debilidades. Por lo que después de la cena fui a la sala de los menesteres. Al estar frente a la entrada, sentí unos pasos acercarse, era él. Quien pensó el lugar que necesitaba. Al entrara vi una habitación decorada con un estilo clásico, no demasiado pomposo, lo que más me agradó del lugar, fue el piso, era flotante, ideal para bailar.

-Neville, ¿Para qué me pediste que viniera aquí?- le pregunté.

-Al parecer Luna no te ha contado nada- Él empezó a caminar alrededor mío.

-¿Sobre qué me tendría que contar ella?-

-Sobre esto- me giró frente a él y me besó inesperadamente, ante la impresión no supe cómo reaccionar, él lo aprovechó y profundizó el beso.

No era mi primer beso, ni el segundo, pero sentí algo que nunca antes sentí por un chico. Deseo. Pero así como empezó, terminó, yo lo interrumpí, porque pensé en una persona que lo ama a él, Luna. Y no sólo por ello, también por mí, él estaba pasando a llevar mi vida íntima.

Además de nuestras respiraciones agitadas, sólo se escuchó un sonido seco, en el instante en el que le pegué una cachetada a Neville. Él se llevó una mano a la mejilla, pero sonrió, nunca antes vi aquella sonrisa.

-Yo fui tu primer amigo, aquí en Hogwarts. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Sí-

-Todo el tiempo hablas de Harry. Sé que es tu amigo, el elegido. El salvador del mundo mágico, pero no conforme con eso, también te arrastra en sus preocupaciones. Quiero ayudarte, Hermione-

-No comprendo a qué viene todo esto. Tu cambio de actitud. Aquel beso. ¿Puedes explicármelo, o prefieres que me vaya?-

-¡No! No te vayas. Todo esto es porque estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio… Luna, me dijiste que hablaste con ella, dime ¿Qué le dijiste a Luna?-

-Yo no le dije nada en específico, ella se acercó a mí y me dijo que lo que siento por ti se nota en mi forma de mirarte, que cuando yo… - Neville continuó hablándome.

-Ella lo sabe… - Susurré por lo bajo. Un sentimiento de tristeza me envolvió.

Aunque Luna no era mi mejor amiga, yo la estimaba. Todos los que simpatizaban con ella, o al menos los más perceptivos, sabían del amor que ella sentía por Neville Longbottom.

-Hermione- Él me sacó de mis pensamientos.

No era mi intención lastimar a Luna, por lo que detendría todo lo que estaba pasando. No tenía nada que hacer en la sala de menesteres.

-Tengo que irme, ya es tarde-

-Hermione, sólo unos minutos más, por la amistad que tuvimos hace años-

-Yo… está bien-

-¿Bailamos?- Me preguntó él, y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de un vals que empezó a sonar en la habitación.

No sé cuál fue la causa, pero lo cierto es que estaba alegre, feliz, tranquila, apoyada en el pecho de Neville. Tal vez fue lo bien que bailaba él, o quizás la sensación de comodidad que me entregaba el calor de su cuerpo, o la música armoniosa, o su mirada que me hacía rememorar la primera vez que lo vi, en el expreso de Hogwarts. En medio del baile, hubo caricias disfrazadas de roces, y un beso, sin culpa, que luego se vio cargado de pasión.

Estaría feliz de decir que ahí terminó todo, pero no fue así. Aquella experiencia no fue más que el comienzo. Noches como aquella se repitieron cada vez que lo acordábamos.

Un día, Neville me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo acepté, feliz. El anillo que me dio era precioso, era de plata con dos esmeraldas con forma de hojas, que simulaban un corazón. Los meses pasaron y llegó la Navidad, yo tenía que irme con mis padres, pero cuando él se presentó ante ellos, y les aseguró que yo estaría bien junto con él, en la casa de su abuela, hubo un cambio de planes que sinceramente no esperé que sucediera.

Tendría que haberme negado a ir con él. Pero no sabía lo que me esperaba, no tenía manera de saberlo.

Su actitud volvió a ser aquella fría que tuvo cuando me arrinconó la primera vez en un pasillo. Una tarde me llegaron las cartas de siempre, de parte de Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny, pero él me prohibió responderles, me dijo que si lo hacía, me olvidara de la amistad con Luna, que la pondría en mi contra.

Esa noche él entró a la habitación que me asignó su abuela, me pidió disculpas, que era una broma la advertencia que me hizo. Yo le creí, y empezaron los besos ansiosos, cargados de pasión contenida. Aquella noche, fui suya y él mío. Era nuestra primera vez.

Lo cierto es que cuando regresamos a Hogwarts, empezaron los problemas. Primero me prohibió que hablara con Ron, la escusa fue que Ronald sólo usaba a las mujeres, como Lavender Brown, y que se rumoreaba que la siguiente era yo. Le creí. Dejé de hablarle a Ron, lo esquivaba, lo ignoraba. Después de algunos días, Neville me dijo que me alejara de Ginny, que ella era mala junta, todo Hogwarts lo decía, ella una de las alumnas más mal vistas por su larguísimo historial amoroso, me dijo que no quería yo fuera como ella, una vez más le creí. Hice lo mismo que con su hermano, la ignoré, esquivé, no le hablé más. Después de una semana sin hablar con los Weasley, Neville me dijo que no me juntara más con Luna, que sus locuras podían llegar a trascender, y que tenía miedo que terminara como sus padres, aquello me partió el alma, le hice caso. Dejé de hablarle a Luna, la ignoré más que antes. Después de Algunas semanas, Neville me dijo que dejara de juntarme con Harry, porque él sólo traía problemas a mi vida, que sólo me utilizaba para poder vencer a Voldemort, yo no pude rebatirlo, sentía lo mismo. Pero llegamos a un acuerdo, ambos ayudaríamos a Harry a ganar la guerra, y luego se acabaría todo contacto con él. Y así fue. En el momento de la victoria definitiva de Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. Yo me alejé de él, corté todo contacto personal. Él nunca me lo perdonó, así como los demás, Luna, Ginevra, y Ronald. Ni si quiera asistieron al día de mi boda, al año siguiente.

Mis padres siempre apoyaron mi relación con Neville, aunque mi padre más renuente que mi madre. Después del primer año de casados, Neville me pidió que dejara de ver a mis padres. Eso me dolió mucho, pero comprendí que era lo mejor, porque a pesar de haber ganado una guerra en donde las ideologías de la sangre pura y la sangre sucia, se enfrentaron y ganó el bando del bien, aún habían personas de gran influencia que tenían aquella mentalidad de superioridad, aunque fuese falsa. Si quería que la familia que estaban formando fuese respetada, tenían que cortar toda relación con lo que los ataba al mundo Muggle.

Ya es de noche, hoy celebramos el aniversario número dos de mi matrimonio, después de una cena maravillosa con velas, bajo la luz de la luna en el balcón del tercer piso de nuestro hogar, Neville me pidió lo que siempre supe me pediría algún día. Un bebé.

-Hermione, te amo. Ven aquí- Me dijo él acostado en nuestra cama matrimonial. -Estás muy callada, ¿Sucede algo?-

Yo sólo negué. Me acerqué a su lado y me senté sobre sus piernas. Estaba acostumbrada a sentir aquella dureza en medio de mis glúteos. Todo era una rutina. Mis llantos por la tristeza que me abrumaba cada vez que recordaba mi vida junto a las personas que yo quería. Sin darme cuenta, lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas arruinando el momento.

-¿Qué te sucede, amor?- Me preguntó con el semblante preocupado.

-Nada, no te preocupes- Mentí, porque no me atreví a decirle la razón.

-Bonita, no tienes que llorar. ¡Ya sé qué te puede animar!- Me dijo sonriéndome como sólo él podía hacerlo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté haciendo un pequeño mohín con mis labios.

Neville buscó algo bajo su almohada.

-¡Cha chán! Mira-

En sus manos sostenía un par de zapatos de bebé de color blanco. Era muy tierno.

-¿Qué significa esto, Nev?-

-Significa que quiero que formemos una familia, con un bebé, o los que la vida nos quiera dar. Te amo, Hermione. ¿Quieres ser la madres de mis hijos?-

Cuando me casé con Neville, a pesar de todo, fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Aún recuerdo los votos matrimoniales, entre ellos está uno que decía que sería la única mujer con la que podría formar un hogar antes los ojos de Merlín, además de mi derecho y mi deber de darle hijos.

En mis respuestas nunca hubo una negación, siempre era un sí, animada o con aceptación, porque yo le quise, yo lo amé profundamente. Por algo dicen que el amor y la pasión, ciega a las personas.

Pero con la tristeza que inunda mi corazón, y el vacío que dejó en mí el darme cuenta que Neville sólo ha estado obsesionado conmigo todos estos años, tengo que ser honesta y decir lo que siento, ya no puedo callarlo más.

-Simplemente, no- Era la primera vez que decía un "No" dirigido a Neville. Dicen que la primera vez es la más difícil, y es verdad, pero aquella atadura invisible que me impedía negarle alguna cosa, cualquiera fuera a mi marido, ya no existe. Y vaya que se siente bien.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Me preguntó mi esposo.

-Dije que no, no quiero, Neville. Me cansé de guardar mis pensamientos, me cansé de dejar mi voluntad en segundo plano. Ya no quiero continuar con esta vida. No quiero la madre de tus hijos. Neville Longbottom, quiero el divorcio. No, es más, te exijo el divorcio-

Su reacción no se hizo esperar, estuvimos discutiendo durante algunos minutos, hasta que yo me fui de allí, me aparecí en la casa de los Potter, y me encontré, para mi suerte con Harry, conversé con él y resolvió ayudarme para que aquel proceso de divorcio se llevara a cabo más expeditamente. Harry me perdonó, después de contarle todo desde un principio. Sucedió lo mismo con la esposa de Harry, Ginny, luego con Ron, y con Luna, aunque eso fue algunos días después. Sólo me resta restablecer la relación con mis padres, realmente los extraño demasiado.

_**FIN.**_

Nota final: Si les gustó, déjenme un comentario, si no les gustó, también. Bienvenidos sean sus opiniones y los tomatazos˜˜


End file.
